Spill the Beans
Spill the Beans is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 31th case of the game. It is the first case set in Oakwood. Plot During opening sequence of Oakwood prior 3 years ago, the young woman named Kathryn Boothroyd (portrayed by Katie Cassidy) is chased at night by the mysterious serial killer. She hides at phone booth trying to call the police for help. But the police officer, although believed that she screamed for help, assumes that she should stop pulling a prank call or she will getting trouble by her parents. However, Kathryn yells at the officer that Energy Beast Butcher is coming to kill her to filming a horror home video. Before that, E.B. Butcher breaks the phone, Kathryn screams and runs through her house to call her mother on her computer. Unfortunately, the computer screen turned into blue screen of death and realize that someone hacked her computer. El Terror warns her that she will die from poison. Suddenly, the butcher breakthrough her room and and gives her a forced dose of Energy Beast energy drink before she cries out of panic and vomits to death from the deadly poison, followed by NightTerror's bloodcurdling scream emitted from the victim's computer screen. Three years later following Kathryn's brutal murder, the APPD followed Katya Chudov to Oakwood, where the Mexicans and the Russians coexisted. After a dead Mexican-American woman was reported there, Mandy and the player went to a library in the Russian side of Stonefield Park to find the hanged body of law student Teresa Rothe. The five people were labelled as suspects: Bobbi Jowett (butcher), Julio Borges (Maxican immigrant), Magdalena Nesterov (Russian woman), Tobias "Red Cobra" Blinkhorn (American gang member), Dario Ortega (Mexican ex-convict). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player goes inside the library and found the voice recorder on the victim's study desk. But when they played it, the sound of two women arguing, followed by the woman's scream. Suddenly, E.B. Butcher attacks Mandy in attempt to poisoning her, but the player uses the fire extinguisher to blind him and escape from crime scene. Per Velia, the two women's arguing were belongs to Magdalena Nesterov and Teresa Rothe while the woman's scream was belongs to Kathryn Boothroyd (the victim who's murdered three years ago) and believed that E.B. Butcher was recorded her bloodcurdling scream using for horror movie's real sound effects. Mid-investigation, Officer Allen found the victim's car. Later, Bryon mistakenly thought that Bobbi Jowett wanted to kill him. The team eventually found enough evidence to arrest Magdalena Nesterov for the murder. After denying involvement, Magdalena admitted to the crime. She called herself a spoiler for believing in her forbidden romance as Teresa was very afraid to show public affection towards her. However, the final straw was Teresa exposing the secret and cheating her after learning that she was part of the Russian mafia, leading her to fight Teresa, choke her with electric wire and hanged in the ceiling fan until death. In court, she confessed that butcher Jowett had helped her hide the body. Judge Rachel Westely sentenced her to 30 years in jail. During Beast of the Feast (1/6), Mandy and the player arrested Bobbi, who admitted that the Energy Beast Butcher had asked her to hide packages in the slaughterhouse, where they found a package with a finger. Per Honora, it belonged to a Mexican hot dog vendor called Raul Gallardo, whose poisoned to death (just like Kathryn Boothroyd three year ago) and the finger was cut by Tobias "Red Cobra". Tobias slipped that he attacked Raul, who saw him placing a spying device on Teresa's car. Per Velia, the surveillance camera recorded a conversation about the Mexican gang's new leader and the name of Dario Ortega, who denied being the Energy Beast Butcher. After Bryon stole Leonor's gun for protection and then returned it, Westley sentenced Bobbi to 5 years in jail. The team then vowed to prevent the gang war from escalating. Summary Victim *'Teresa Rothe' Murder Weapon *'Electric Wire' Killer *'Magdalena Nesterov' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has been in prison. *The suspect reads City of Divine. *The suspect takes antidiarrheal. *The suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears tattersall. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has been in prison. *The suspect reads City of Divine. *The suspect takes antidiarrheal. *The suspect wears tattersall. *The suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has been in prison. *The suspect reads City of Divine. *The suspect takes antidiarrheal. *The suspect wears tattersall. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has been in prison. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has been in prison. *The killer reads City of Divine. *The killer takes antidiarrheal. *The killer wears tattersall. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Beast of the Feast (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Oakwood Category:Copyrighted Images